A Naru Reunion Introductions
by TwistedTime
Summary: This takes place 25 years into the future. And what happened to the Naruto Cast you ask? According to me Read on to find out…
1. Chapter 1

A Naru Reunion [Introductions]

This Is intended to be Humorous

I have way to much free time & imagination

_This takes place 25 years into the future. And what happened to the Naruto Cast you ask? [According to me] Read on to find out…_

~~The Introductions~~ 

Uzumaki Naruto- After a short failed marriage of only 6 months to Sakura, they divorced due to "relationship differences". Naruto then set out to fulfill his life time dream of becoming Hokage he traveled the world for three years to become a stronger shinobi. He returned to Kohana and he started to date Hinata. Currently they are in a long term relationship and have opened a corner shop.

Haruno Sakura- Following the divorce with Naruto. She set out to become the best medical ninja in the world and concentrated on her job. This is where she met her husband to be, Rock Lee. After an almost lethal consumption of powerful laxatives he landed up in hospital and Sakura nursed him back to health, they fell in love. They now have three children: Rock Lee Jr. [12] Elle [9] and Tao [5]

Sai- Veered back to his old life of an ANUBU black corps when Naruto left Kohana to elope with Sakura. Sai hasn't been heard from since.

Hyuuga Hinata- In a long term relationship with Naruto of 5 years & owns a corner shop. Has lost her stammer after extensive training with a speech therapist and she also grew a backbone [She was the one who asked Naruto out].

Inuzuka Kiba- Became the Physical Education teacher for Kohana high. A lot of the student's mothers hit on him, but he still lives the life of a bachelor and has yet to settle down with someone.

Aburame Shino- Join the Peace Corps and his currently traveling the world protesting against global warming.

Hyuuga Neji- Teaches at Kohana's elementary school. All the little children enjoy pulling at his hair.

Rock Lee- He carried out the life of a ninja until he fell in love with Sakura and married with her. She brings in most of the family's money so he doesn't work, he looks after the kid's at home.

Tenten- Married to Chouji

Nara Shikamaru- Is a jounin and leads people on missions like Asuma

Yamanaka Ino- Became a two dollar hooker to support her fatherless daughter.

Akimichi Chouji- Lost some weight and is now somewhat desirable. In a surprising twist he is married to Tenten. [For 10 years, no children]

Gaara of the desert- On his 17th birthday he disappeared. He was last seen talking to: "a mysterious blonde girl of about 16. She revered to herself simply as TT" as onlookers described it they vanished in a cloud of red dust. He was never seen again.

Temari- Took over duties as Kazekage with Kankuro after Gaara's disappearance

Kankuro- Took over duties as Kazekage with Temari after Gaara's disappearance. He & Temari where later overthrown by revolting citizens. Suna is now a communist village.

Uchiha Sasuke- Divorced twice [To 2 unknown women] he had a son in each marriage. He gave up most of his goals and ambitious to become part of the growing fast food industry in Kohana. And to take care of his two sons, *Vancha [17] and *Kurda [15]. Both of them have obtained the Sharingan, and he has successfully started to restore his clan.

_*I took those names from one of my favorite books, ever. They are both real cool names…_

_Up until now I have tried to make you laugh…_


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Start [A Naru Reunion]

Go read "A Naru Reunion [Introductions]" if this is a bit confusing

This happens 25 years into the future, of the Naruto world. This "scene" takes place in the Rock Lee household.

::New Characters::

::The children::

Rock Lee "Junior" [12]

Elle [9]

Tao [5]

::The Babysitter::

Yumi Korazaki

"Kids!! Stop running around! Mommy needs to get ready"

Sakura was tending to her make-up a jagged pink line ran across her left cheek, she brushed herself down flicking away some dried toddler spit-up from her pale red dress.

"Mommy! I want!!" Elle, the middle daughter jumped up and tried to grab the red lipstick from her mother. Sakura held it up above her head, clumsily Elle jumped up and down grabbing at air. She knocked over a perfume bottle. It crashed to the floor. Sakura sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. She picked up a small boy, Tao, and balanced him on her hip while yelling instructions to her husband.

"Lee, honey I need to change take Tao for me" Sakura handed Tao to Rock Lee and he held the toddler away from him in disgust.

"When is the baby sitter getting here?" Rock Lee put Tao down again, on a nearby dresser table.

"Dad, do you really have to go to the reunion?"

Ever since Rock Lee found a kunai pinned to there front door, with a formal invite to "The Kohana's 25 year reunion" a week ago the entire household had been turned to chaos. The first thing that Sakura murmured was, "Oh NO! What should I wear? Do you think they will like my hair?!" She bushed some of it behind one ear "I should get some highlights put in…but what about the hospital? I should take a week leave" In the end they agreed upon getting a babysitter and they would see their old friends again. The only thing Rock Lee worried about was seeing his arch-rival, Naruto after crudely stealing _his_ Sakura sugar blossom.

"Dad, are you okay?" Rock Lee snapped back to reality, shaking off all feelings of dismay.

"Yes, junior. Don't worry the babysitter will be nice"

Junior rubbed his eye and walked off muttering something like "Bastard" under his breath. Rock Lee watched in surprise at his son, who looked a lot like him. He even wore his old green jumpsuit. They grow up so fast.

"Sakura, are you ready-"

"Yes. I am"

Standing in front of him was Sakura, in a long slinky red dress that had a slit in the side, she was wearing black stiletto heals and her hair was held up in a messy bun. Some pink glitter sparkled on her face.

"Lee…get dressed, you look like shit" He looked down at his stained green tracksuit, it had some old food smears on it.

"I put your tuxedo out on the bed" He nodded and disappeared into their room.

The doorbell rang, _"That must be the babysitter" _Sakura thought.

"Hello are you…" Sakura's brow knitted "The babysitter?" the young girl nodded and smiled shyly.

"I'm Yumi Korazaki; you must be Rock Lee's wife?" Yumi extended her hand, waiting for Sakura to shake it, but her attention had drifted to Tao.

"TAO! DON'T EAT THAT!!! IT'S RAT POISON!" Sakura dashed to him and grabbed the poison

"No, it's not candy" Sakura said angrily. Tao dropped the packet of poison and stared at his mom. He had yet learned how to speak, although he was five years old.

"Here you go Yumi" Sakura handed her the tot.

"Hi, I'm Lee. And that's my sister Elle" Rock Lee grabbed Yumi's hand and shook it ferociously; Elle waved at her from the background then made her way near Yumi.

"I like your hair!!" Elle stated and pulled at one of Yumi's neatly done ponytails.

Rock Lee appeared in his tuxedo

"Well we are ready to go" He took hold of Sakura's waist "Bye kids! See you later"

"Bye mommy and daddy!" They chorused together

"I heard Neji is a teacher now you know Lee sweetie?"

"He is? Who told you that?" Lee chuckled. They where walking to the main hall in Kohana, where the reunion was being held.

"Ino did, I ran into her, she was picking up her daughter, Uno she is in Junior's class"

"How is Ino now anyway? Is she still a-" Rock Lee stopped talking and said in a hushed tone "Hooker?"

Sakura nodded disapprovingly.

"Is that where the reunion is?" Sakura pointed to a building with big banners that read "Kohana 25 year reunion here"

~That's the end of the first chapter, the second should be out soon It will be named something like " A Naru reunion [Lets reunite]" ~

~Hope it was…nice. Bye for now~

"Kiba is that you?" He was sitting on a big chocolate brown dog

Well


End file.
